Lo que habita en la oscuridad
by Andrea10973
Summary: Seguramente, si ves que algo (o alguien) se mueve en la oscuridad, sales totalmente aterrado del lugar. A menos que seas Hela. Si lo eres, entonces lo haces tu súbdito.


Advertencia: Descargo de responsabilidad. No poseo ningún peronaje de Marvel, ni de Disney. Estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, sólo serán usados en esta historia para fines de entretenimiento.

Este fic participa en en el Reto #24: "Suspenso, Horror, Crimen... ¡Halloween!" del foro La Torre Stark.

* * *

Su vida entera consistió en ser una decepción. Una decepción para su padre, para su madre, para el guardián del Bifröst, para la gente de la corte y para todo aquél cuya opinión importase, también para quienes realmente no. Y en efecto: Una decepción para todo Asgard.

Así que cuando quiso demostrarles a todos que podía ser algo más que eso, era más que evidente que al principio se sorprenderían. Luego de un tiempo se darían cuenta de que no. En realidad estaba siendo una decepción, pero ahora de una manera más inventiva.

Y así lo hizo durante siglos. Intentaba algo nuevo, a la gente le llamaría la atención por un par de días como mucho y luego todo sería descartado. Olvidado.

Jamás les era suficiente. Ella misma jamás fue suficiente. Y lo sabía. Y lo sabía perfectamente y aún así creyó que quizás podría llegar a cambiarlo algún día, si se esforzaba duramente.

Y lo hizo. Dio sus mejores esfuerzos y todo lo que logró fue decepcionarlos a todos, una y otra vez.

Siempre se preguntaba, en la soledad de sus habitaciones, ¿qué era lo que estaba mal con ella? ¿Por qué no podía ya no tal vez ser admirada, sino al menos mirada? Porque eso era lo que más temía: Ser invisible. Volverse uno con las sombras. La sola idea de lo que habitaba en la oscuridad le aterraba.

Pero ¿qué más se podría esperar de una niña que ve muerte por donde sea que mirase? ¿Cómo pretender que se comporte como el resto de los niños que no tienen nada de especial? ¿Y cómo se supone que se debe criar a una niña con tales capacidades?

Ciertamente no ignorándola. Se habrían dado cuenta del alivio que recorría incuestionablemente todo su cuerpo (y su alma) cada vez que con sus propias manos asesinaba a algo. O peor: A alguien.

Entonces no tenían absolutamente ningún derecho de conmocionarse cuando "descubrieron" las perversas inclinaciones que parecía tener. Lo que pareció dar en el clavo, pues luego de esto ella misma elevó gloriosamente el nombre de Asgard frente a un reino tras otro. Incluso si ella verdaderamente no lo quería. Pero parecía enorgullecer a su padre, por lo que no se detuvo.

Lo que nunca notó, envuelta en el fragor de la emoción y el revuelo que saberse no solo mirada, sino admirada le provocaba, fue a partir de cuándo irremediablemente volvió a ser una decepción. Y en esta ocasión, sólo para la única persona de quien realmente anhelaba su aprobación. Por lo que nunca vio venir la traición.

Verás, su miedo a la oscuridad no estaba infundado. Es solo que ella veía cosas que nadie más podía y por eso nunca le creyeron. Pero te lo aseguro: Se mueven, inquietas, esperando la más mínima oportunidad de salir. Y nadie querría estar ahí cuando lo hagan. Especialmente no ella.

Lo peor de todo no era el hecho de que en el fondo siempre esperó tener un final así, ni tampoco que su padre, quien había alentado sus acciones, ahora le hiciera esto, no. No, lo peor de todo (y lo único en lo que podía pensar), era que estaba siendo exiliada al Niflheim. El lugar más oscuro en todo Yggdrasil. El lugar del que vienen todas estas criaturas de la oscuridad.

Cuando llegó, aterrada, lo último que esperaba era ser cálidamente recibida por todas ellas. Buscaban quién las dirigiera para poder fortalecer el pequeño imperio. La eligieron, dijeron, porque ella era un ser de luz destinada a la oscuridad. Y una entidad viva que prosperaba en la muerte. Y aún un poco temerosa, aceptó.

Con el pasar del tiempo, se dieron cuenta de que una vez al año el velo entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos se adelgazaba ligeramente, apenas para que las sombras más pequeñas se deslizaran entre ellos.

Era algo bastante novedoso, pero muy pronto todos lo olvidaron en favor de intentar algo mucho más grande. Y así fue como Hela, única reina del ahora llamado Helheim, reclamó como suyas todas las almas que al Valhalla jamás entrarían.

Eventualmente todos resolvieron que era demasiado injusto que no pudieran tener un equivalente a ese engreído grupo denominado "Valquirias". Así que si el Helheim no lo tenía, tampoco debería tenerlo el Valhalla.

Que ellas mismas y por su propia voluntad hubieran bajado a perturbar la paz y serenidad, características del lugar, en un acto de pura envidia (sólo estaba recibiendo a los que ellas habían rechazado. Al parecer les enfurecía que alguien más tocara su "basura"), simplemente hizo las cosas mucho más simples.

Y si ella también disfrutaba de tomar vidas con sus manos, ¡bien! Que nunca se diga que no sabía divertirse de vez en cuando. Lamentablemente (para ellas), todas perecieron en sus dominios y ahora sus almas le pertenecerían por toda la eternidad.

Casi se había terminado de habituar a esta existencia a veces tan monótona (casi), cuando pudo sentir las cadenas que la ataban a ese mundo desvanecerse. Odin había muerto y aún tenía que hacer pagar a todo ese reino que siempre la rechazó.

Pero tal parecía que nunca lograría hacer nada bien excepto dentro del Helheim (quizás se debiera a que ahí estaba acompañada por criaturas que la reverenciaban y que darían su vida -¿estaban vivas?- por ella), porque falló terriblemente en su intento por hacerse con el trono de Asgard. Al menos el anciano lo hizo bien con uno de sus hijos (y no se refería al rubio).

Cuando volvió a su reino, y vio a sus leales súbditos preocupados por su estado (¿A dónde se fue? ¿Por qué no le avisó a nadie que se iba? ¿Y esas son heridas?), ella simplemente sonrió. Estaba en casa. No necesitaría nada más.

Hasta que vio algo desconocido moverse sinuosamente en esa oscuridad perpetua, lo que despertó un terror ya enterrado hacía siglos.

-Hola, querida hermana. ¿Me extrañaste?-, y en ese momento lo supo. El verdadero infierno estaba a penas a punto dedesatarse.

* * *

Bien. Debo decirlo: Estoy feliz y enojada (referencia, ¿alguien?).

Estoy feliz porque finalmente he terminado esta historia y todo lindo y eso.

Y estoy tan enojada! Y furiosa! Porque mi participación originalmente iba a contar con las diez mil palabras (el límite, ya saben que adoro llegar al máximo), pero mi tablet (que es desde donde siempre trabajo), borró todo el archivo. No quedó nada! Y tuve que escribir otra cosa, y ya ni siquiera sé si al menos expresé correctamente la escencia del prompt, o si fracasé miserablemente. Nunca antes me había pasado algo como esto.

En esta ocasión incluso me siento mal por haberlo dejado en el mínimo de palabras requeridas. Solo... no sé. Pero no quería dejar de participar, incluso si eso me obligó a escribir algo que fue más bien apresurado (aunque también odio pensar eso)

Y ya saqué mi frustración. Ahora sí:

1, 000 palabras exactamente! Lamento si Hela resulta OoC, no tenía pensado hacer un Canon Compliant para empezar. Iba a ser un AU moderno que luego publicaré.

Ni siquiera estoy segura de que pertenezca a alguno de los géneros indicados

Ya saben, adoro a Loki, no podía dejarlo fuera de esto!

Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!

Esto es todo por ahora! Hasta luego!


End file.
